


Terrorist Attack

by NordicPossession



Series: Horror_Dreams [5]
Category: Horror - Fandom, scary - Fandom, terror - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 07:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NordicPossession/pseuds/NordicPossession
Summary: Another terrifying dream that I have had where my father, terrorists, and dead bodies attack me.





	Terrorist Attack

PART 1. So there I was walking along my favorite trail in the woods when I came upon this lady wearing the typical detective’s jacket, like Inspector Clueso does in the Pink Panther movies. She had long black hair and she turned to me when she heard me come up from behind her. I saw that she was Asian and we two started talking about whatever we wanted to. A while later my father ran into us from behind since it looked as if he was jogging. But unfortunately he was not happy whatsoever. “So you just disobey me and go for a walk!? You know that you’re not supposed to do that! I’m your father! You respect me! I don’t have to respect you whatsoever! Plus who’s this that your with!?” he yelled at me. “Dad please! Not in front of random people! Jeez, where is your brain!?” I yelled back. 

The lady was backing away slowly as if not knowing what to do. I gave her the “I’m sorry” expression. “Plus this lady looks like the slit mouthed woman. Don’t you agree?” my father said. “No, she does not nor does she have that hideous beings presence!” I shot back. “WELL SHE IS HER!!!!!!” My father roared at me. 

He then took out a huge pair of scissors from behind his back, whirled around, and cut a big gash through the lady’s mouth all within three seconds. The lady screamed and fell to the ground weeping. I rushed to her side and started to comfort her. But as I did so she slowly stood up and the horrific presence of the Kuchisake Onna started coming from her. I shrieked and shrank backwards away from her. “I’m so sorry to scare you, but whenever we Asian women get our mouths sliced open we become the Kuchisake Onna or that the evil spirit of the Kuchisake Onna finds us very quickly and possesses us forever or until our bodies are killed by someone.” The woman said in her last words as either she become the Slit mouthed woman or that the slit mouthed woman’s spirit possessed her.

I then immediately conjured up a knife in my hand and very quickly and began cutting through the woman’s neck as the kuchisake onna finished her transformation of that poor innocent woman’s body since that was the only way how to defeat her even though an evil spirit can never be truly defeated. The now slit mouthed woman let out a bloodcurdling scream and vanished as soon as I finished cutting the previous lady’s head off so that the kuchisake onna would not have any time to do her crimes while possessing this poor lady’s body. Then there was no woman standing there anymore, nor body, only my enraged father and I stood there. 

PART 2. Right after this all happened I was teleported into the future in the year of 2021. I found myself in some random guy’s house whom I’ve never met before. He was a thin tall white man with a little fuzz around his mouth and he seemed to be in his fifties. He wore rather ratty clothes and his food and drink was scattered everywhere. His house was made of all glass and it was very beautifully made. Even the surrounding houses were all made out of glass and the yards were beautiful in themselves since they seemed to be all bioluminescent plants. The guy and I exposed a few words and glances towards each other but he was stuck fast to his TV that was against one of the glass outside walls while his rather ugly couch was against the opposite glass wall. I could not help but look at everything around me plus stare at the man sitting and watching sports while he ate messily. He did not seem to mind. 

Then all of a sudden a blast was heard, the shattering of glass, and the man fell over onto his side with a bloody hole were his nose and a portion of his mouth should have been going all the way through his head. He instantly died and there was what seemed to be a very small missile lodged into the wall right were the guy’s head used to be. Then I heard more blasts from all around me and as I looked out through the windows I saw many men whom looked Middle Eastern whom were wearing red headbands white robes and red sashes. They were screaming the all too famous “ALLAH ACKBAR!!!! FOR JESUS CHRIST AND FOR ALLAH!!!!!!” right then and there I knew what they were, they were terrorists. I immediately hid myself as best as possible from them but to no avail. They caught sight of me, grabbed me and forced me to stand. They started screaming, “DO YOU BELIEVE IN ALLAH AND/OR JESUS CHRIST!?!?!? IF YOU DO YOU WILL BE SPARED FROM DEATH!!!!!!” over and over again. I simply spat in their faces and glowered at them. Then we all got to physically fighting one another. I knocked them all out and took their weapons away and hid them somewhere safely. I walked back to where the terrorists lay but because my terror was already great I collapsed in a faint.   
I awoke some days or weeks later were I had collapsed and was immediately bombarded with a horrible stench. I quickly covered my nose and mouth with a cloth and looked around. The terrorists and all of their weapons were gone. “Great, more innocent people dead. Should have killed them!” I thought to myself. I saw that the dead man’s body had already begun the decomposition process and that every dead person’s body was most likely doing the same thing. I felt so sorry for everyone there in that neighborhood. 

I stood there wondering if I should bury them and as I did so I heard a soft voice seeming to come from the man’s corpse. Immediately my “shit-o-meter” in my head skyrocketed and I spun around to face the hideous thing. I knelt down beside it and asked, “Dude. You’re still alive!?” It then said in a tiny voice without moving anything, “Yes, please, go get help. Please!” “Ok, I will. Just hold on!” I said as I began running away from it to find help. As I ran I chided myself for believing what that thing told me. “The man is dead along with everyone else here! Just how can they still be alive if they are already badly decomposed!?” I yelled to myself as I ran hear there and everywhere running into many dead badly decomposing people. Then a second thought popped up into my head. I remembered when I was young and I was in Christian school that the evil teachers, priests and other people who worked at my huge megachurch taught us that after a person dies their corpses will live on like a normal living person as they are rotting away. 

So I simply ran back to the man’s house and told the corpse that I could not find any help. That everyone for miles was dead and that I felt bad for the way they met their fates. It then began laughing, cackling. It then said without moving anything, “Oh sure you believed me! Oh jeez I almost got you! So close but then you just had to use your brains! Damn you! By the way how about you look down around you.” I did so to my utter woe and my “shit-o-meter” shot through the roof again. Every single dead person’s corpse was crammed inside that house. “How did you guys get here!?” I screamed. “Teleportation my dear!” they all chimed in. “Now we all will have the pleasure of killing you my dear!” and as they said that last sentence I held out my left hand and started doing my Satanic chant of protection against the enemies of Satan Lucifer and myself. I then said, “Dear people whom were once alive, if you can hear me, go forth with Satan Lucifer and be at peace with Him forever and ever! Please, go be in peace!! As for your corpses may they rot away and be gone forever without farther evil spells attached to them!” I then finished doing my ritual and ran. Ran as far away from that horrifying place as fast as I could.


End file.
